


Lunar Madman

by BetaBeetle18, kabrox18



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBeetle18/pseuds/BetaBeetle18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/pseuds/kabrox18
Summary: Sci is having trust issues with the guardians he's encountered, Lectron is gonna try to help him out.





	Lunar Madman

**Author's Note:**

> my first writing in a long time, i had help from Kabrox18 (an amazing person btw, you should check them out!) i'm thinking of writing more in the future

The sunlight beams through the broken skylight and onto the sleeping madman. Vos reappears in a flash of transmat glitter at his side.   
“It's noon already, shouldn't you be making repairs right now?” Vos remotely starts the old alarm clock and it starts to sound. Sci takes the side arm that he keeps by his side at all times, and blasts the clock to ashes.  
“Not today, Vos,” he mumbles. His Ghost just stares incredulously at him.   
“Well you have to do something other than sulk about what happened with Nera last week!” Vos snaps in a irritated tone.   
“That doesn't concern you,” the warlock says as he gets up from his hammock.   
“Why don't you just talk to her again? I'm sure she'll understand.” Vos nudges Sci up, and to his feet.   
“Oh yeah? Why would she? That was one of the worst mistakes I could've ever made when I talked to her.” Sci gets up to snatch his robes, glaring down at the fabric in his hands.   
“Because,” Vos drawls impatiently, “it's not her fault you can't control your temper with others. She's trying her best to help you, and you're just getting angry at her for it!” Sci lightly swatted Vos to the side to grab his boots. The Ghost gives a cross little chirp, then turns away melodramatically. “If you're not going to hear me out, then I'm calling someone else to lend a hand.” Vos disappears, leaving Sci’s sight as he hears the commutation hub start pinging with messages from the other channels. He takes his remote and detonates it, and it blissfully goes quiet.

On the outer part of the reef Lectron is leading several patrol ships.   
‘Sir, incoming transmission,’ one reports over comms.  
“...Patch it through. Hopefully it's that moon loon again.” He reaches over, and opens up the console. “Lectron reporting, state your business.” His tone is businesslike.  
“It’s Vos--sorry it's been a couple days. Sci has kinda been…”   
“Sulking about Nera?”   
“How did you...?” Vos says in a questioning manner.   
“I have my ways, now where is he?” Vos turns to look at Sci as the warlock mercilessly guns down the weekly fallen skiff out of the air.   
“He's looting the usual skiff.”   
“Already? He normally waits until the fallen have finished scavenging.” Vos pauses, blinking as he thinks a moment.  
“You could say he's had a... bad morning.” Lectron lets out a long sigh as he thinks of something.   
“I'll be there within the first quarter.” With that, he closes the transmission, wondering how he can calm down his psychotic friend.  
\------

“Preparing for transmat!” Maw shouts to Lectron, who's getting his casual armor ready.   
“Maw, find a place to land, but not too far, got it?” He opens the emergency hatch on the floor, ready to jump.   
“And just where are you going?!” Maw demands, even as the titan already has his legs out of the ship.   
“Letting him know I'm here.” He slides down, falling a good 20 feet from his ship onto the small hill of dead fallen Sci had just made.   
“I ain't in the mood right now, so best you go ba-” before Sci could finish a heavy force of arc energy throws him into his outpost.   
“Not until I help your sorry ass!” Lectron shouts as he leaps in after Sci. When Lectron went in, he looked around, only to see the commutation hub destroyed and a scrappy mess everywhere else. He only looks to Sci and chuckles, half-mirthlessly. “Nice place you've made, but I have one question.” Lectron pauses and looks at Sci dead in the eye. “Who helped you build it?” Sci simply turns away as Lectron still stares, because really, they both knew the answer. “What happened now?” Sci picks himself up, brushing away the dust.   
“What do you think? That new communications group can be confusing as the Pit.” They both look at the destroyed machine, and Lectron lets out a big sigh.   
“And you actually took it out on Nera? Why, were they messing with you?” They obviously meant the others in the group.  
“Well, not really but-” Lectron growled, cocking a fist back and punching Sci clean across the jaw before he could finish.   
“Next time, if there's any issue, it would be best to keep it to yourself.” Sci gets back up a little clumsily while wrenching his jaw back into place.   
“Oh, I'm sure you would say that, gee I wouldn't wanna bother them cuz that would upset her wouldn't it-” Sci gets knocked back down; only this time, Lectron doesn't stop. The blood gushes out of the half-encaved helmet with each unforgiving blow. Lectron throws Sci to the other side of the room only to charge after him and keep going.  
A somewhat distant thrall picked up the smell of Guardian blood, and alerted the other Hive. Lectron finally pauses in his assault and hears screeching in the distance. Sci is dead, but comes back not far from him.  
“Think they smell fear?” The warlock asks, dryly.  
“If they did, then your fear of losing good people--because you think you aren't good enough for them--that fear is misguided, and it reeks.” He gives him a dirty look, but still puts up a Ward of Dawn to protect Sci as he lunges out to face the Hive pack.  
\----  
Hive have turned to so much ash around Lectron. He lets out a long, deep breath and turns back to check on Sci. The manic warlock looks up at him while he's fixing his helmet, giving a small sigh as he looks back down.   
“I need you to promise me something.” Lectron punches Sci one last time, grabs his shoulders, and they look at each other dead in the eye. “If you ever have any problems again and feel the need to tell someone--or you feel like you can’t fit in with your new found friends--know to do this.” Lectron takes a deep breath, hesitates to speak--but continues. “Give it time. This,” he gestures to the warlock’s broken-looking face, “was for your own good. Eventually you'll find your place.” Lectron lets go of him, and hands Sci his blueprint for the communications hub. “I'm sure she'll forgive you.” Sci looks up at Lectron, eyes turning up from the blueprint that’d been pushed into his hands.  
“She’s too kind to someone like me.” Lectron chuckles, and turns slowly to take in all the damage he's done. After a moment, he mutters apologies, and walks away. As he steps out, he transmats off onto his ship and flies away toward the Reef.   
It was already midnight in Earth time, and Sci finishes patching up as much as he could. He glances around at the whole room, and begins to make repairs. Hours pass, but once the monitor flickered on, he smiled and went to sleep.


End file.
